Sick
by fstigtmsb
Summary: Jeannie comes home from visiting her family to a sick Major Nelson.


Jeannie had left to visit her family for a couple of days the day before. I had been really tired so I went to bed early. When I woke up my head felt like it was full of cotton. My nose was stuffy and my throat was scratchy. Great, I was getting a cold or flu. I had a big meeting that morning too.

Roger came over a few minutes later. "Tony! You up?"

"Be right out Rog." I said hoarsely.

When I came out I went over to the living room where Roger was. "Hey Roger."

Roger looked at me. "You feeling alright Tony? You look and sound horrible."

"Just a small cold."

I grabbed my briefcase and Roger and I left for work.

I got to my office and sat at my desk and put my aching and heavy head down for a moment. Doctor Bellows came in and called me to attention.

"Major Nelson, you look terrible." He said looking at me.

I then broke into a small coughing fit. "It's just a cold, sir." I said when I finished coughing.

"I want you to go home and rest. Come back when you're better."

I felt so bad I didn't want to argue. I gathered up my belongings and headed home.

Once at home I changed into my pajamas, and got into bed. I fell fast asleep. I woke up a couple times to get a drink or medicine when I woke up coughing.

The next day instead of feeling better I felt worse. I called the base and very hoarsely told them I wouldn't be in. I felt so weak and cold. Which I knew that I had a fever to go along with my now believed flu.

I was like that all day and the next.

"Master! I'm back!" I could hear Jeannie calling from the other room that evening.

She came in looking for me.

"Oh Master, it is early, you've been working too hard."

"I've been out most the week." I said softly.

"Out?"

"Sick."

Jeannie rushed to my side. "Oh Master, let me take care of you."

"No Jeannie. I'll be fine."

"How long have you been sick?"

"Since you left."

"Oh Master."

I told Jeannie to leave and I closed my eyes. I woke a little while later to a coughing fit. Jeannie rushed in when she heard me cough and again begged me to let her nurse me back to health.

I knew Jeannie was capable of getting whatever I had and didn't want to get her sick. But I had a feeling that as usual she would go against my orders and take care of me anyway.

And truth, I didn't mind. It would be nice to have someone to take care of me.

Jeannie did just what I thought. She brought in some hot chicken soup. "Here you are Master. I'm going to nurse you back to health, whether you like it or not."

I groaned but took the soup. "Thanks Jeannie." I smiled.

Jeannie took care of me for the rest of the night. And the next morning for the first time in three days, I actually felt better.

"Morning Master. How are you feeling today?" Jeannie said bringing in breakfast.

"Better, thank you."

"Good, I'm glad." She said smiling.

Man she was beautiful. I meant it each time I told her I loved her, or she was the best. But I just wasn't at the next step.

"I'm well enough to go back to work this morning."

"Oh no, Master, you must continue to rest to get your strength back."

One more day wouldn't hurt, so I didn't argue.

All day Jeannie wimped to my every need. If she heard me cough or sneeze or sniffle she was there with soup or something to try to help me.

I appreciated it. I really did. I was glad Jeannie was back and taking care of me.

The next day though I did insist I go back to the office. That I had just a tiny cold, but was well enough to go back to work. Jeannie reluctantly agreed and I left.

That evening when I got home I told Jeannie to put on her nicest dress and I'd take her out as a way of saying thank you.

"Jeannie, you're wonderful. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Still be sick." She smiled.

"Probably. Thank you for nursing me back to health."

"My pleasure Master."

I knew then that one day she'd get the better part of me and I would sub come and marry her. And truth, the thought of that didn't upset me. It excited me. I'd been engaged to Melissa, but I never felt about her the way I did Jeannie.

The night ended and we went home. And I'm pleased to note that Jeannie didn't catch the flu or whatever I had. I had a cold for a few more days and then was back to 100%.

I know now that I'd be lost without Jeannie.


End file.
